


Breathless

by caitrionabh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kozume Kenma, Genderfluid Kozume Kenma, Other, Trans Hinata Shouyou, and also bc writing sins for friends is what writer friends do, bc it was their fault, i hope its alright, this is my first nsfw fic so, this was also a present for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenma could recall several moments that took their breath away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Kenma could recall several moments that took their breath away.

The first time they turned on their brand new PSP and felt their breath catch as the screen flickered to life. The colors dazzling and beautiful, stories just waiting for them to come along and unfold them.

Several times in volleyball, where one of Yaku’s receives led into a beautifully connected play with Kenma right in the center as the setter. Or the satisfaction in watching Kuroo stop the opponent dead with a solid block. Small one point moments where air seemed somehow more viscous and time seemed to slow.

And right now.

Hinata lay sprawled across the bed in front of him, one of Kenma’s shirts loose around his chest and naked from the waist down. He was flushed and panting, a sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead and fiery locks somehow messier than usual against the pillow. And as his wrist twisted slightly, pressing the toy against him harder, he let out a breathless moan, eyelids fluttering closed.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

Despite having no real interest in the sexual aspect of it - not that that stopped them from engaging in it occasionally, it felt good after all - they loved watching Shouyou get off. He was just so pretty and clearly he enjoyed himself so that was more than enough for Kenma to encourage him.

Their eyes traced their way up his body, from his curling toes, to his lean and muscled thighs, parted wide and trembling slightly. A jerk of his hips as he pressed the vibrator harder onto his clit dragged Kenma’s eyes up further, travelling over their shirt - which he had temporarily swapped his binder for, prompting a small burst of possessive joy somewhere in Kenma’s gut - and heaving chest, and finally, meeting Shouyou’s gaze. His eyes were dark, pupils were blown wide, almost overtaking the iris.

Kenma found another small moment of satisfaction in knowing they were the only one who would see him like this, and that Shouyou trusted and was comfortable enough with them to do this.

A noise that he would later deny was a whimper escaped Shouyou’s lips, drawing Kenma’s attention back to him once more.

“Feel good, Shou?” he asked quietly.

“Ah, yeah.” he panted. “Feels amazing.”

Kenma smiled, and watched as another slight movement of the wrist caused Shouyou’s eyes to widen, free hand tangling in the sheets.

“Fuck. Kenma, m’gonna-”

And knowing the encouragement their boyfriend needed, they bent to kiss him lightly before murmuring against his lips, “Come for me, Shouyou.”

They felt and saw his muscles tighten, eyes squeezing shut and mouth widening into an o. Kenma’s gaze traced the perfect arch of his spine and as he started to come down, trembling with the aftershocks, Kenma rubbed soothing circles on his hips and thighs. They watched as Shouyou’s breathing evened out and his muscles went slack, going boneless against the mattress, and with a mental note to clean up later, they carefully set aside the toy and pulled the tangled sheets up around their waists.

And as Shouyou turned to them with that soft, glowing smile, Kenma was reminded of another thing that made them a little bit breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about sins at [oikawtf](oikawtf.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
